This invention relates to tape transports, and more particularly to an improved tape transport of the type which controls movement of a high speed digital magnetic recording tape used in data recording systems for example.
Tape transports for driving high speed digital magnetic recording tapes may momentarily lose their recording accuracy when subjected to external forces such as high g shock loads. Typical environments where tapes used for data collection are subjected to high g forces include aboard ships in heavy weather or battle situations, or on airplanes during sudden maneuvers.
Magnetic recording tapes also are often placed in extended environments, such as for collecting meterological data over an extended period of time. Tape transports placed in extended environments can be affected not only by shock loads, but also by extreme variations in temperatures.